The Shot
by lyss33
Summary: now 1 chapter Emma gets shot at school, See how people react


This is my first fan-fic and it was co-written by my little brother. Part of it is people's point of views at the hospital. I condensed this story because the chapters are really short, but advise you not to read it.  
  
Sean was getting into some trouble in school lately with bullies. He was keeping all his feelings to him self and was getting to the point where he could not take it anymore.  
  
Friday started as usual, Sean was walking to school with Emma hand in hand. "Are you ok" said a concerned Emma to Sean who was spacing out at the time. ", yeah, I'm fine, why you ask?" said Sean. "You are acting a little quiet lately."  
  
"Well I have a lot on my mind. So how is your mom taking Snake's cancer?"  
  
"O.K, I guess but Snake is not felling well after chemo."  
  
"Oh well that's to bad I miss his old teaching."  
  
"Well we better get inside if we don't want to be late." They kissed then went in side.  
  
At lunch  
  
Some 10th graders were attacking Sean. "So Mr. lover boy were is your girl friend now?" Said the first guy slapping him across the face.  
  
"You leave her out of this. Don't hurt her; I'll shoot you if you ever hurt Emma." said Sean  
  
"Emma" he first guy said pulling out a gun "If you want to live break up with her".  
  
Friday after school  
  
Sean was desperate. His life was a horrid mess, and Emma kept him alive. Now it was death or no Emma. That sucked for him. Since his parents left him, he only had his older brother Tracker. He walked home with Emma and decided it was time. "Emma." said Sean. "Yes" said Emma. He could not do it. "Nothing" Said Sean. He was mad at those punk 10th graders. He would get back at them. Oh, their pain would bring joy to him.  
  
Friday at home,  
  
Sean was sitting on the couch watching the Boston Bruins beat up the Toronto Maple Leaves in hockey. "Man that Boston goalie is good," said Sean. Then the answer to his problems was shining in the light of the window. A silver handgun was sitting in the window-stand. "Ha, Ha, Ha" said Sean "I can kill those punks." he said "They will die, they will all die"  
  
Saturday still at home  
  
Sean and his brother's gun were starting a good friendship. They loved each other. However, Emma was still his true love. Emma had invited him over. Sean went over and Spike told him to tiptoe to Emma's room because Jack was still sleeping. 'Man he sleeps a lot' thought Sean. His love was waiting for him. Therefore, Sean saw Emma, and hurried, still tiptoeing and went into her room. They started to kiss a lot. Sean new the best thing in the world was kissing Emma. Sean is back at home now and is happy. Therefore, now that everything is perfect, he can plan out his strategy. He finally came to a conclusion after many hours of thinking, he was going to do the shot at lunch on Monday, since then he could get a clear shot at them. It was over for them on Monday, or was it.  
  
Lunch Monday  
  
Sean brought the gun to school and it was in his bag. He was sitting with Emma, J.T, Toby, and Manny when he herd someone behind him say, "Hay how's it going lover boy" He turned around to see the 10th grade bullies. "I said how's it going lover boy," John said taking Sean's tray and dumping it on his head. "Leave me and my friends alone," said a rage filled Sean covered in food. Then he stood up. "What you going to do about it" Said John. Sean said nothing but pulled out his gun. "What the" "YOU LEAVE US ALONE OR I'LL SHOOT" Screamed Sean. Then all of a sudden, right before he pulled the trigger some one jumped on him. BANG went the gun and Emma hit the floor.  
  
"Someone call 911!" Sean said. Everyone was in panic. "Sean! Oh my god. I had no clue when I jumped on you'd pull the trigger! I tried to stop you!" said Manny. "My god Manny calm down" he said looking at Emma lying in a pool of her blood. The police came and saw the situation; "Every one do not move" Said one cop holing a gun to Sean who shill had the gun in his hand. "Drop the weapon" Sean dropped the gun not knowing it was still in his hand and started crying. "I'm sorry she was not supposed to get hurt it was an accident" Said Sean. They read him his rights as they took me away in handcuffs. When the medics came they went over to see Emma. Some medic called Sarah went to calm everyone down, and another called Matt went to help Emma "Is everyone else ok" Said Sarah. Sarah, "The situation is worse than I thought!" said Matt. Sara hurried over to my best friend and said to Matt "She's lost a lot of blood and we need to get her to the hospital A.S.A.P." "Okay" He said while more policemen came and told everyone to leave. "It's all my fault if I hadn't jumped on Sean this wouldn't have happened and if she dies how will I cope? I have to talk to the police now. An innocent man could go to jail because of me I am such an idiot I am such an idiot." Thought Manny.  
  
Spikes P.O.V  
  
My baby is laying here in a coma. She just got out of surgery to take a bullet out of her chest. She was shot in school by her boyfriend it punctured her left lung missing her heart by only inches. She might not make it I would not know how to deal if she died, and Snake, how will he hold up with that along with his chemo. The grief will be too much. All I can do is sit here and watch my baby lying here in this bed, in this room and not know if she will make it. "I feel so helpless" I say to Archie. "Me to, I'm normally the patient and I know I will walk out, but this is scary." My husband said to me. "I'll go home it is late and I know Manny will want to go home or come hear. It was nice of her to watch Jack." "O.K. but I'm staying the night." With that my husband left the room and I started to cry.  
  
Snakes P.O.V. I went to the car and drove home crying the whole way. "Why? Why did this happen? I thought Sean was a nice kid, strange but nice. Well now he's in juvenile hall and almost killed Emma." When I got home Manny was sitting on the couch crying and jack was sleeping in the crib next to her. "Are you ok?" I asked. "No, it is all my fault if I did not try to stop him she would of never would have gotten shoot. Is she going to be ok?" she said looking up with puffy red eyes. "The doctors say she might pull through but now she is in a coma You can go home now and visit her in the morning because the visiting hours are over." "Ok I'll probably see you tomorrow. What room is she in? "290, and thanks again for watching Jack "  
  
Manny's P.O.V I'm so tired. I could hardly sleep I was tossing and turning all night. My mom just dropped me off in front of the hospital. When I arrived in Emma's room I couldn't help but to feel worse, she was so still with wires and tubes hocking her up to machines. Her mom was sleeping on a chair next to the bed. "Oh Emma I'm so sorry" at this tears started to come down my face. "It's all my fault if I did not try to stop him we would not be hear now if I had not butted in I'm sorry" with that I burst in to tears awaking Mrs. Nelson. Then I stormed out on the room to wait for my mom out front. Toby's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe this. Emma is lying here in a coma and, even though I know she's alive I can't stand a life without her. She's a great person, and she never hurt anyone. The door to her room opens and a male doctor walks in. "Hello I'm Doctor Johnson and I'm one of Emma Nelson's doctors, can I please speak to her parents in privet." He said "O.K. we'll leave" with that, me and J.T left the room. "Well this can not be good if we can not be in there with them." "I think you're right. This is making me sad" J.T answered. We sat there in silence for what felt like forever but it was only five minutes when we saw two cops walking down the hallway towards us then stop in front of us, then went for the door. "You can't go in there now" "Why not?" said the first cop. "Because the doctor is talking to her mom and step dad now and we do not think it is good. 'Well I guess we can get some information about today from you while we wait." We told him what happened and when we finished the doctor came out. "You all can go in now" he exclaimed when we entered Emma's mom was crying. "What's wrong" I asked "We have some bad news" with that she burst into tears. Sean's P.O.V "Sean you have a visitor" a cop told me as I was sitting on the bench that was my bed in my cell. "I think it's your layer. He said. I just sat their while the officer let in my layer in. "Hello Sean Camren I am your lawyer Mr. Garfield" I just listened as he told me I had to stay here for 6 months but only if Emma does not die, which if she did I would too cuz if she died I would not be able to live. I sat their and really paid attention to Mr. Garfield which I think is a name of a cartoon. All I can think of is will Emma be all right. After he left I went into a nightmare filled sleep even though it was early.  
  
J.T.'s P.O.V  
  
"I have some bad news" Said Emma's mom in tears as we entered the room. Emma is in a coma and she might never wake up," with that she burst into tears. "You mean Emma might die?" I said tearfully. Emma's mom just nodded. "I'm so sorry Spike. I can't believe this either." Spike's cell phone rang "Hello?" she said. "This is her" at this she gave us the keep quiet or your dead look "ok bye." She hung up then said "That was Sean's lawyer and Sean  
  
is in for six mounts." That's it only half a year well oh well.  
  
6 months later Sean's P.O.V I don't think I can see Emma but well jail sucked so all I want to see today on my first night out is her face. Her mom said I can see her but not for long. I'm at the door to her room. When I walked in I knew she would be in a comma still but it was depressing to see her there and know I put her there. Tears came down my face and I collapsed next to her bed crying.  
  
At home I was thinking this can't go on like this Emma should not be in the hospital now it should have been them I hate this, I can't live like this. After dinner when Tracker fell asleep I went and found the gun I shot Emma with and put it to my head and shot it.  
  
At the same time I died Emma awakened from her coma.  
  
Well that is it. Sorry for the lame ending but it had to end this is what happened after the ending to make up for it.  
  
Emma was sitting crying at Sean's funeral thinking why he had to do it. Why did he have to bring that gun to school that day or why did kill himself? Those questions where left unanswered for ever At school more people where glad that Emma was back in the land of the living then mourning over the Death of Sean though Emma would never forget him or his sent or his laugh.  
  
There still the whole story is only like 7 pages but at least it is not a paragraph a chapter. Please tell me what you really think of it. I know it stunk ok. In the works I have a Harry Potter story it may take a wile because It should be at least be a little bit better and if any one wants to proof it tell me 


End file.
